We love Jon and George Glee Club
by Stallioness
Summary: This is a whole bunch of flames or nice things about both of those characters if you have an idea please review so we can post it and it can be seen thanks!
1. Default Chapter

We love Jon and George glee club (dedicated to the We love Jon but George is okay to club)  
  
This is a sight where we will come up with reasons for both liking and hating both of them. We need reviews so that we can post your ideas on the page. Please it will be very funny you can flame or be nice to either of them hope ya enjoy!  
  
By Stallioness and IceDragon26 Feel free to review our other stories their probably better! 


	2. Interview with George and Jon

Interview by IceDragon26 and Stallioness  
  
George ID26: Did you really propose to Alanna or is that fake? George: No Alanna asked me to marry her. If ya need proof look in Tammy's books. Stallioness: So you know you're a fictional character? George: Of course I know I am only for amusement. ID26: How do you live knowing your fake? George: I don't live because I'm fake. Stallioness: Now it is time to bring jon into the conversation So Jon exactly what were you thinking when you found out Alanna was a girl? Jon: Um... I really don't remember I was just thinking she's not a boy. ID26: Fasinating. Nothing else! Jon: Not at the moment I mean the thought of dying was more on my mind then her not being a boy I'm mean it had to be embarrassing for her when the Yasindir did that to her. I wasn't gonna embarrass her anymore than she already was. ID26: Awwww aren't you sweet. Stallioness; anywyas that's all for today  
  
After thing: okay I know it sucked but I need your ideas because I'm not a glee clubbish person usually but it would be nice to even get flames! Ta- ta I'll post whatever you review we need some stuff. Oh and flaming both of them is alright with me! 


	3. Songs Of Patheticness

Songs (Comment from Stallioness we are flaming both of them because IceDragon26 broke her arm and it itches) (Comment from IceDragon26: That just made no sense, but my friend, Stallioness, makes no sense what-so-ever so enjoy the songs.)  
Georgie had a big old head,  
  
Big old head,  
  
Big old head  
  
Georgie had a big old head,  
  
And funky was it's name o',  
  
But on the other hand..  
  
Jon had a twisted brain  
  
Twisted brain  
  
Twisted brain  
  
Jon had a twisted brain  
  
And empty was it's name o'  
  
Disclaimer: Comment fromStallioness: Really boring but it would have been more interesting if IceDragon26 had let me say " And Frodo was it's name o'" but no she had to be boring. Comment from IceDragon26: "Frodo" made no sense! Stallioness makes no sense. This is a little song before we go that is dedicated to Stallioness.  
  
My friend makes no sense,  
  
Makes no sense,  
  
Makes no sense,  
  
My friend makes no sense,  
  
And Gandalf was her name o'.  
  
Comment from Stallioness:  
  
She is a major freak,  
  
Major freak,  
  
Major freak,  
  
She is a major freak  
  
And FRODO was her name o'  
  
He he he. Comment from IceDragon26: OKAY, USE FRODO!!!!!!!! IT MAKES NO SENSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But, that's all the space we have. Comment from Stallioness and IceDragon26: B-Bye! Tata my friends! Till we meet again! Adios! (IceDragon26's pathetic idea of a song) 


	4. Stupid Tales of Tortall

Stupid Tales of Tortall (by the way we need your ideas please and thank you)  
  
By: IceDragon26 and only her!  
  
  
  
One day,  
  
Jon walked down the street,  
  
The thief took the shoes off of Jon's feet,  
  
George and Jon's shoes ran away, far away  
  
For a new pair of shoes, Jon would have to pay.  
  
Jon ran after George, with a sword at hand,  
  
And yelled "Hey Man."  
  
"Give my shoes back!"  
  
George looked back at Jon and tripped on a crack.  
  
He flew down the street and landed on his feet.  
  
He decided it was dangerous to steal, so he gave back Jon's shoes and went to eat.  
  
Disclaimer: Comment from Stallioness: This was by Id26 and only by her, if you thought I was weird what do you think about her! Review on this subject if you like it would be really funny!  
  
Comment from IceDragon26: Thank you, Stallioness. Your kindess is overwhelming. I could kill you, but your stories aren't better.  
  
(Comment from Stallioness: meant to be stupid, but it might just be the fact that I AM stupid Enjoy!  
  
Walking down the street,  
  
Jon managed to meet,  
  
A person who he could not beat.  
  
He did not bow  
  
He look kind'a like a cow  
  
So he almost cried foul.  
  
Some 20 years later,  
  
He walked down the street,  
  
Ran into the cow man,  
  
And cut off his feet! (don't like the ending but oh well this is just for fun!)  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Comment from Stallioness: He He He I believe IceDragon26's point has been proven. By all the Gods in the series I would usually not admit that but oh well I'm in a good mood! HE HE HE! Comment from IceDragon26: She admitted that her writing was odd, and as bad as mine, cool. Comment from Stallioness: I hope I'm not that bad cuz well that would just be bogus. Anyways we're gonna stop this one so we can do another one He He I'm getting ideas, this can't be good! Anyways Ta-Ta for now! 


	5. A Strange Conversation

Character's Input!  
  
We have talked to the characters such as Alanna, Gary, Raoul, and a few others for their opinions on Jon and George! (he he)  
  
Q: What do you think of Jon?  
  
Alanna: A little empty headed and stubborn but I guess he's okay.  
  
Q: What do you think of George?  
  
Alanna: A little thiefy at times but he's cool!  
  
IceDragon26: You're boring where's Gary!  
  
Stallioness: Have a little crush do we ID26?  
  
IceDragon26: Yay, well, he's cool. An I believe you have a little interest Raoul, SO DON" SAY ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!  
  
Stallioness: SO WHAT IF I DO GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT MS. GARETH OF NAXEN!  
  
IceDragon26: OKAY, THIS IS SOOOOOO LAME! I HOPE.  
  
Alanna: Guys... GUYS both of them are at this moment in the building (IceDragon26 and Stallioness look like strawberries at the moment)  
  
Gary: I didn't know I was liked! (IceDragon26 blushes and Stallioness chokes on laughter)  
  
Raoul: Neither did I. (Stallioness looks like a cherry and IceDragon26 falls out of her chair)  
  
( Alanna follows IceDragon26 by fractions of a second)  
  
Stallioness: Not funny guys, lets just get to the questions.  
  
Raoul: You know what I think I agree with the only other person standing.  
  
IceDragon26: Alright, Gary, what do you think of Jon and George?  
  
Gary: They are really cool, crazy, and insane.  
  
IceDragon26: Is that really a good combination in a King?  
  
Gary: Yay, since I'll probably move from Corus when "King" Jon starts to rule!  
  
Stallioness: Now Raoul what do you think of Jon and George?  
  
Raoul: I don't know but I think I have to agree with Gary. The only problem is I'll still be around!  
  
Gary: Good Luck, man.  
  
Stallioness: (particular interest in Raoul) why? Are you gonna work for the king or somthin'  
  
Raoul: Yeah I wanna be a Commander but the only problem is the parties.  
  
IceDragon26: Like Gary said, Good Luck. What do you think of A Jon and George Glee Club?  
  
Gary: Well, a little disturbing.  
  
Stallioness: Well this is all the time we have for today or this page, actually it's like 10 pages but oh well, were gonna go hang out in Tortall and we'll have another little chat soon. So Bye y'all.  
  
Disclaimer: IceDragon26: That was strange and stupid, but entertaining.  
  
Stallioness: Yes it was and I must admit that IceDragon26 crush is 100% real!  
  
IceDragon26: So is Stallioness's, but who cares, they're not real.  
  
Stallioness: Yes they are. In our hearts they are.  
  
IceDragon26: And in our wildest dreams.  
  
Stallioness: Oh really our wildest dreams. I thought they were pretty normal dreams.  
  
IceDragon26: YOU make no sense, AGAIN!  
  
Stallioness: Anyways r&r luv ya! 


End file.
